


4 Times Akiteru Stole Kei's Boyfriends + 1 Time Kei Stole Akiteru's Girlfriend

by valikath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Siblings, Sweet Tsukishima Kei, They all love each other very much, a little bit (yes he can be sweet), i live for kei and akiteru being annoying brothers pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: “Kei, why did you only do half of the dishes?!”“None of your business!”“Come finish them!”“No! You stole my boyfriend the least you can do is finish the dishes!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. chapter one

Akaashi had a couple of days off from his college classes so he was coming down to Sendai to visit Tsukishima. The other two (Bokuto and Kuroo) were busy with school and work (Kuroo) or school and volleyball (Bokuto) so they couldn’t make the trip to visit their younger boyfriend. Bokuto had pouted about it for three days, every single time something reminded him of Tsukki he went into Emo Mode. Tsukishima had entrance exams coming up and Akaashi thought it would be nice to visit the blonde and help him study and maybe relax a little bit. He knew Tsukishima was probably stressing himself very thin studying for his own exams while also helping Hinata and Kageyama study for theirs (no matter how much he denied it to them, his boyfriends knew how much he actually cared for the duo, he even considered them two of his closest friends). 

Akaashi stared out the small train window and smiled at the thought of his youngest boyfriend. Soothing music played through his headphones as he nervously fiddled with the cord, anxiety and excitement were having a volleyball match in his gut and neither of them could score that final point to figure out which emotion was strongest. This was the first time Akaashi was going to be meeting Kei’s family, he had seen them a couple of times when they video chatted and they knew of him, but they had never actually met Tsukishima’s boyfriends. Tsukishima alway told him that he had nothing to worry about, that his mother and older brother were much more kind and welcoming than him, but the nerves seemed to build a home in his chest anyways. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seats headrest. He turned the volume of the music up in an attempt to quiet the thoughts feeding the volleyball match in his gut. 

Twenty minutes later the train had made it to Sendai and Akaashi was stepping out onto the platform, headphones around his neck and a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Despite the cold weather, Akaashi was quite warm thanks to Kuroo’s favorite jean jacket (the kind with the fur on the inside!) and the warm sweatpants he was wearing. Akaashi looked around nervously in an attempt to spot the very tall blonde, his fingers clenched around the strap to his duffle bag as he tried to figure out where his boyfriend was. 

“Keiji!!” He heard a familiar voice call out in the train station. He turned around and was met with the familiar sight of his boyfriend, a beanie was covering his soft blonde hair and he was wearing a large black cardigan over his favorite t-shirt (it was an Avatar the Last Airbender shirt he had found while shopping with Bokuto in Tokyo, he absolutely adored it) with those jeans that Akaashi knew were too short for him but Tsukishima wore them anyway, paired with his dirty hightop white converse.

Keiji smiled and felt all the nerves in his stomach disappear to make way for the butterflies as he opened his arms and welcomed the tall blonde boy into a hug. His arms were wrapped around Tsukishima’s shoulders and his face pressed into the warm skin of his neck. Tsukishima’s arms were wrapped around the shorter man’s waist and Akaashi laughed as he felt the younger boy lift him off the ground slightly. 

“I missed you,” Akaashi said quietly as he looked up at Tsukishima. He was blushing slightly, and Akaashi couldn’t tell if it was because of him or the cold (Tsukishima would tell you it was because of the cold, but it was both). 

“I missed you too, Keiji,” Tsukishima grinned and let go of his waist, “I’m really happy you’re here.” 

Akaashi felt an arrow go straight through his heart upon hearing the bashful words of his youngest boyfriend, if he was Bokuto or Kuroo he might have actually teared up a little bit. He smiled softly at the other boy and held both of his hands in his own, “I’m really happy to be here too.” Tsukishima’s cheeks got a little bit redder and he shifted his gaze to the side to avoid making eye contact with Akaashi. 

“Are you ready to go home?” Tsukishima asked and Akaashi felt another arrow shoot through his little gay heart at the question. Akaashi had never even been to the blonde’s house yet he already referred to it as home.

“Yeah,” Akaashi looked at his boyfriend softly for another moment before he let go of one of his hands and tugged him towards the exit. 

\+ 

The walk from the train station to Tsukishima’s house wasn’t exactly a long one, it took them maybe 20 minutes to get to the house. Akaashi rather enjoyed the walk with Tsukishima, he loved his other two boyfriends but he especially loved these quiet moments with Tsukishima. Akaashi found something about the other’s presence calming and the both understood each other so well. The walk back was filled with laughter as Akaashi told Tsukishima stories of what Bokuto and Kuroo had been up to lately. He blushed a little bit when Akaashi mentioned that Bokuto had pouted for three days when he realized he couldn’t come with him to visit Tsukishima. 

“We’ll have to videochat them later tonight,” Tsukishima said, “I really miss them too.” 

Akaashi frowned at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly “I know, baby, they miss you too.”

“I really wish they could have come down with you this weekend,” He sighed and Akaashi could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. 

“I know, if there was any way they could get out of their responsibilities you know they would be down here in a heartbeat, right?” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima mumbled and stared at the ground as he kicked a rock, “I’m still sad about it though.” Akaashi felt his heart squeeze at the younger’s words, he knew Tsukishima had a hard time opening up about his emotions, especially when he had to be vulnerable like this. Akaashi felt his love for the younger boy warm his chest, the fact that Tsukishima trusted him enough to be so vulnerable made his heart soar. He squeezed the younger boy’s hand and leaned his head on his shoulder as they continued walking towards the house. 

The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed each others’ presence. Akaashi really had missed this so much, the comfortable silence that came with Kei and a softness that Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t have. 

“Ah, we’re here.” Tsukishima said and tugged Akaashi in the direction of a small house. There were two cars parked in the driveway and two bikes carelessly left in the grass by the front porch. Akaashi noticed a basketball hoop on the pavement of the driveway and a basketball laying a couple of feet away in the grass. 

“This is your home?” Akaashi asked, taking in his new surroundings and the fact that this was _Kei’s home_ , “it’s really nice.” 

“It’s not much,” Tsukishima mumbled and Akaashi followed him up the steps to the front door, “But I hope you like it.” 

“I love it,” Akaashi smiled softly at his blonde boyfriend. 

“Tch, you haven’t even been inside yet, ‘Kaashi.” The younger scoffed as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Keiji was immediately met with the warmth of home, warm light welcomed him in the doorway and he felt the heat sink into his chilly bones and warm him. 

“We’re home!” Tsukishima called out into the house and the two boys slid their shoes off. 

“We’re in here!” Akaashi heard a woman’s voice call out from somewhere in the house. 

Tsukishima looked down at the shorter man and grabbed his hand once again, “Ready to meet my family?” He asked shyly. 

Akaashi felt nerves explode in his stomach once again but he attempted to push them down, he nodded at the other boy and squeezed his hand, “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“C’mon,” Tsukishima whispered and tugged his hand as they walked down a small hallway towards the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, the two boys were met with the sight of Tsukishima’s mother standing above the stove preparing supper, and Tsukishima’s older brother sitting at the island with his computer. Tsukishima squeezed Akaashi’s hand comfortingly, sensing the older’s nerves as they stepped into the warm air of the kitchen. Tsukishima cleared his throat and their heads snapped up to look at the two of them standing in the doorway. 

“Kei!!” His mother smiled warmly. 

“Mom, Aki, this is Akaashi Keiji.” Tsukishima introduced him shyly and it was Akaashi’s turn to squeeze the younger’s hand in search of comfort. 

“Nice to meet you” Akaashi said politely and bowed, never letting go of Tsukishima’s hand. 

“I’m glad you made it here safely,” his mother said softly and bowed back at Akaashi. 

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi-kun!” Akiteru said excitedly. 

“Okay, we’re gonna go to my room,” Tsukishima quickly, his face was getting hotter and hotter the longer they stood here in front of his mother and brother. 

“What?! You just got here!” Akiteru whined, only to flinch moments later when their Ms. Tsukishima lightly swatted him on the back of the head. 

“Leave them alone!” She said sternly to her older son before turning back to Kei and Keiji with a warm smile, “Alright, Hotaru, I’ll let you know when supper is ready.” 

Tsukishima nodded and Akaashi bowed once again before Tsukishima was tugging him back down the hallway towards his bedroom. Akaashi stumbled after the taller boy as they quickly made their way towards the bedroom. Tsukishima flopped down onto the bed and covered his face up with his hands. Akaashi smiled down at his boyfriend before setting his bag down on the floor and flopped down on the bed beside him, propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at the blonde. 

“Your family seems nice,” He said softly. 

“For now,” Tsukishima groaned, “they’re so embarrassing.” Akaashi chuckled at his dramatic younger boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“All families are embarrassing, love.” 

“Yeah but Aki is especially embarrassing,” he pouted, “he’s gonna try to show you all my childhood photos.” 

“And I look forward to that moment _very much_ ,” Akaashi teased and Tsukishima hit him in the face with a pillow. Akaashi flopped down onto his back, pillow covering his face as he giggled. 

“SHUT UP!” Tsukishima whined.  


+

Dinner had gone very well that night, well by Akaashi’s standards it had gone well, according to Tsukishima it had been a disaster. Akiteru had shared some childhood stories of Kei, about how cute the younger one had been when he was little. Akaashi smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he yelled at his older brother, face red as his mother and brother laughed at his embarrassment. 

Later that night, Akaashi had watched in adoration as Tsukishima set up some pillows and blankets on the couch for Akaashi to sleep on (his mother said no “funny business” was allowed so one of them had to sleep on the couch, much to Kei’s annoyance). Both of them had ended up falling asleep on the couch together, Tsukishima insisted that they watch Jurassic Park. They made it about halfway through the movie before Akaashi had dozed off, his fingers carding through Tsukishima’s soft blonde locks and the younger’s head resting on his chest. 

When Tsukishima woke up the next morning he was alone, and Akaashi was nowhere in sight. He groggily searched for his glasses on the coffee table _When had he taken those off?_ He wondered as he shuffled into the kitchen. The house was quiet, no sign of life as far as Kei could tell and he was starting to get anxious. 

“Mom? Keiji?” He called out into the house as he made his way down the hallway towards their shared bathroom. He took a peak in both his and Akiteru’s rooms on the way, both empty. He frowned upon finding that no one was in either of the three rooms and suddenly went back towards the couch in search of his phone.

He had a bunch of snapchats from Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Koganegawa, and Yachi as well as a few other classmates from college; he had some “good morning” messages from Kuroo and Bokuto, who used an abundance of heart emojis when saying that they missed him and Keiji (this had Kei smiling down at his phone for a moment before he texted the both of them back, with the appropriate amount of heart emojis by the way); there were some random notifications from Youtube and Twitter, but nothing from his mother, Akiteru, or Keiji. Kei frowned as he opened up the messenger app and immediately sent Akaashi a “Where are you??” text. 

Kei sat there for a moment before dejectedly yelling “Aki?!” into the quiet house only to get no response from the older man. He frowned again and checked his phone for any messages, none. He sighed and flopped down onto the couch, anxiety slowly building in the pit of his stomach as he wondered where they could have gone. Logically he knew it probably wasn’t that serious, but sometimes his imagination would get the best of him when it came to these types of things. 

An hour went by, Kei checked his phone approximately 300 times, showered and brushed his teeth, and changed into a new pair of sweatpants and a ratty old Jurassic Park t-shirt to lounge around in. He laid on the couch scrolling through his phone anxiously, checking snapchats from his friends and seeing whatever nonsense they’ve posted on their Snapchat stories and Instagrams. He let out a long and dramatic sigh before going back to the messenger app to make _absolutely sure_ that the message to Keiji had gone through (it had, he had already checked 20 times), before he decided to text his mom. 

Another hour went by, Kei checked his phone another 300 times, only to find no response of course. Now his anxiety was starting to get worse, he was starting to slowly pace the floor as he found different things to hold his attention while he waited for a response from either his mother or his boyfriend. He was doing the spare dishes in the sink when he heard the car door slam shut outside, his head snapped up and he immediately cut the water off before wiping his hands on his pants and running to the window to look outside. 

Upon looking out the window, Kei was met with the sight of his brother and boyfriend, laughing together as they both carried various bags of what looked like groceries towards the house. Kei felt his anxiety ease a little because Keiji was okay, but he was upset that no one had at least told him they were going anywhere.

Keiji and Akiteru opened the front door and were met with the unexpected sight of Kei, hair curly and all over the place (he had forgotten to brush it after his shower), frowning at the two of them with his arms crossed over his chest. Akiteru barely seemed to notice his younger brother and just smiled cheerfully and said “we’re home!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Kei was doing his best to sound stern, but he was a little brother and both Keiji and Akiteru knew better, he was whining. 

Akiteru chuckled as he brushed past Kei to walk towards the kitchen, Akaashi smiled apologetically at his boyfriend, “Sorry, Kei, you were sleeping really peacefully and we didn’t want to wake you to go to the store.” 

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima pouted, but took some of the bags from Akaashi’s hands and they both made their way to the kitchen with Akiteru, “but you should really get better at texting back, I was starting to get anxious.” 

Akaashi gave him a questioning look, “I left my phone here, I didn’t see any point in taking it to the store with us.” They set the grocery bags on the counter and now it was Tsukishima’s turn to give Akaashi a questioning look. 

“What? I’ve been here the whole time and I haven’t seen it,” He said. 

Akaashi frowned and they both walked towards the living room, “Really? I swear I left it on the coffee table last night…” They walked into the room and there it was, sitting right there on the coffee table, just a few feet from where Tsukishima’s glasses had been earlier that morning. 

Tsukishima just stared at the phone with a desolate expression, “You’re cute, Tsukki~.” Akaashi laughed as Tsukishima whipped his head around to look at him, red cheeks and all as he shouted “Shut up!” before dramatically storming to the kitchen. Keiji laughed even louder at his boyfriend before finally bending down to pick up his abandoned phone. As he scrolled through the millions of messages notifications he had received from coworkers and friends, he heard the two brothers arguing in the kitchen. 

“Kei, why did you only do half of the dishes?!” 

“None of your business!” 

“Come finish them!” 

“No! You stole my boyfriend the least you can do is finish the dishes!” 

The bickering continued in the background and Akaashi giggled as he texted his boss back about some unimportant thing. God, he loved his boyfriend.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where akiteru steals kuroo while kei is away 

Tsukishima honestly wasn’t all that surprised when Akiteru and his boyfriend, Kuroo, had decided to hang out while they were both in Tokyo at the same time. Kuroo was the first boyfriend that got to meet Akiteru, and the two men had really hit it off. Honestly, Kei should have seen it coming. Akiteru held all of Kei’s most embarrassing (although he says they’re adorable) stories, and Kuroo can’t resist hearing about how little Tsukki (so adorable!!). Put the two of them together and they were Kei’s worst nightmare. 

Don’t even get him started on when you throw Koutarou into the mix, it was truly horrifying. 

Akiteru was staying in Tokyo for a day or two for work, and Kuroo “I’m Always This Kind” Tetsurou had of course invited him out for dinner and drinks. Kei had given himself a headache trying to think about what Tetsurou could possibly gain from this. The older man had acted offended when Kei asked him about it, crossing his arms and pouting dramatically in a way that could only be fake. 

“Mean Tsukki~” He whined into the phone. Kei watched via video chat as Tetsu (fake)pouted and pretended to wipe (fake) tears from his eyes. 

“Can’t a man just spend some time with his beloved brother-in-law?? I’m not always scheming y’know.”

Kei just snorted at his stupid boyfriend, “We’re not married, Tetsurou, Aki isn’t your brother-in-law.” Kei watched as Kuroo’s tears suddenly dried up and he was flashing Kei one of his famous shit-eating grins. 

“Not yet~” He said in a sing-song voice.

“What-” Kei’s eyes went wide. 

“Oop, gotta get back to work.” The older man said suddenly, cutting off whatever Kei was about to say.

“Tetsu-”

“Love you! Bye, Tsukki~” Kuroo said suddenly before hanging up on his boyfriend. 

Kei sat there by himself in his hotel room, he sighed before forcing himself to stand up mumbling to himself “I don’t understand him.” 

+

Kei’s match had just ended, the adrenaline was slowly leaving him and fatigue was starting to set in. His limbs felt heavy and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for three years in the comfort of his own home with his three boyfriends (one year for each boyfriend hehe).   
Later that night, after Kei had forced himself to go through all the usual after-game rituals and interviews. He was exhausted though, and he had to keep himself from snapping at a couple of people who had asked him harmless questions. Keiji, Tetsu, and Kou would be proud; high school Kei would have bitten their head off without a second though. 

He (finally) made it back to his hotel room, throwing his duffel bag on the floor before collapsing face down onto the bed. The hotel bed was comfortable enough, but it was nothing compared to his bed back home (also his bed back home had three beautiful men to cuddle with so it beat the hotel bed by a landslide). 

Usually at least one of them always tried to accompany Kei and Koutarou to their matches, but this was one of the few times that their responsibilities had kept them from doing so. Koutarou had his own match in Tokyo to play in, Keiji had important meetings with publishers and other editors, and Kuroo had to stay in Tokyo for the MSBY match. The fact that none of them were here hadn’t bothered Kei until now, he was a grown man after all, he could go a couple of days without seeing his boyfriends. But he was really starting to miss them, and despite all of his usual prickliness Kei was a very clingy boyfriend. 

The blonde rolled over onto his side to check his phone, he had dozens of snapchats from all three of his boyfriends and Akiteru (and Yamaguchi too, but it was just pictures of the new dog he and Yachi had adopted last week). He also had a couple messages from the Ultimate Boyfriends group chat, it was messages from the three older men congratulating Kei on winning his match, and a message from Keiji telling Kei to text when he made it back to the hotel safely. He sent them a quick text saying he had arrived safely before moving on to check his snapchats. 

It was then that he was bombarded with pictures from both his brother and Kuroo. Photos of each other eating dinner or posing for the camera, plenty of selfies of the two of them hanging out together in Tokyo. (Kei would deny it with his entire being but he did smile at the photos of them, he was a giant softy at heart) (Also he loves his brother and his boyfriends very much). 

Kei giggled at a snapchat from his brother, he had obviously caught the other man of guard in the photo. It looked as though they were walking along on the sidewalk, except Tetsu had some stupidly adorable crab headband on his head (to add to their growing collection of grossly cute headbands and other various objects) and his face was hilariously ugly. Of course, Kei immediately took a screenshot and set it as his lock screen photo. 

Akiteru’s story wasn’t as annoying as Kuroo’s, his was mostly just pictures of the scenery in Tokyo, things he thought were cool, and of course he had to take a photo of every single thing he had eaten or drank that day. Kuroo’s story was a bombardment of videos, some from the night before when he and Koutarou were messing around. It was of Koutarou failing miserably in Just Dance (God, Kei missed him so much). 

On Tetsu’s story was a photo of Akiteru posing cutely for the camera, sitting at a booth in what Kei assumed was a cafe, both hands doing peace signs beside his face while he tried to be cute (he failed. No he didn’t, yes he did, no he didn’t ❤️). The caption to the photo said “on a date… kinda nervous 😳🙈.” Kei snorted at his boyfriends antics and decided to mess with him. He slid up on the older man’s story and replied with a “i’m breaking up with you.”

He then sent his brother a blurry snapchat of him glaring at the camera with the caption, “stop stealing my boyfriends you bitch.” 

+

**Tsukkiii~:** i’m breaking up with you

**Tetsu:** MEAN TSUKKI!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed it!! I was hoping to update this sooner but uhhh things happen. Gonna finish the rest of the chapters soon tho!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <33

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one!! i've started working on chapter two but i'm so impatient i wanted to post this one anyways,,, i love akiteru and kei sm i love writing them being annoying siblings (especially kei, he gives off major Annoying Little Brother vibes y'know). i hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
